Happy
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Odiaba esa canción. La aborrecía totalmente. Pero después del acontecimiento de esa tarde, cada vez que escuchara esa canción no podría borrar de su mente esa bella imagen. Sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo, sacudiendo de manera provocativa todo su cuerpo sin saber que tenía un observador tan detallista. Su piel tersa y cremosa, su cabello dorado como el oro y sus ojos, dos zafiros.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-san (:**

**GaaIno / AU.**

**Happy.**

* * *

Allí estaba su tormento sonando nuevamente. Mandó a apagar la radio mientras manejaba. Odiaba esa maldita canción. La aborrecía totalmente. Era irritantemente pegajosa y para nada de su agrado. Él era más de escuchar música acústica y tranquila, no aquella estruendosa canción de moda que solo podía ponerle los pelos de punta. ¿Lo peor del asunto? ¡Sonaba en todos lados! Cualquier tienda, cualquier casa e incluso cualquier persona que por casualidad se cruzara en la calle… iban escuchando esa insoportable canción.

Suspiró ahora más relajado en el silencio pacifico de su auto, solo el rumor del motor y los sonidos del exterior interrumpían el mutismo. El viaje se le estaba haciendo realmente largo, había acordado con su hermana mayor para verse para las Pascuas, según ella su hermano mayor también estaría para las fechas en Konoha para verla. Así que a él no le quedaba más remedio, como hermano menor, que viajar desde Suna a un día en auto para ser parte de un re-encuentro familiar para esta fecha festiva.

Hacía casi un año que él y su hermana no se veían, realmente estaba deseoso de poder verla y no hablar de su hermano, tres años sin verse. Muchos creerían que él era una persona fría y calculadora, que no guardaba sentimientos ni para sí mismo, pero se equivocaban. Eran justamente esas personas las que no llegaban a conocerlo como realmente era. Atento, dulce y totalmente entregado a su familia. Desde pequeños habían sido muy unidos, sus padres habían muerto cuando él apenas entraba en la primaria, él y sus hermanos pasaron a manos de su abuela en Suna y al no conocer la cuidad, solo contaban con el otro. Siempre juntos los tres.

Con el tiempo su hermano mayor, Kankuro, había vuelto a Konoha para hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares. Industrias Sabaku No. Una de las más grandes e importantes constructoras del Pais del Fuego. Varios años después su hermana, Temari, había seguido sus pasos. Ambos se encargaban ahora de administrar las empresas y procurar que todo saliera como era debido.

¿Él? Él se había dedicado a la arquitectura y ahora era el arquitecto en jefe de la empresa. Pero seguía viviendo en Suna por un tema de comodidad. Se había acostumbrado a vivir allí, a sus calles, su clima, su forma de vida. Sus hermanos insistían constantemente en que debía mudarse más cerca, que allí estaba su lugar, junto a ellos. Pero él difícilmente recordaba algo de su infancia en Konoha, como para mudarse de un día para otro solo por capricho de sus hermanos. Él estaba cómodo y feliz en Suna. Punto.

Estacionó en una gasolinera que estaba cerca de la ciudad, cargaría combustible, avisaría a su hermana y quizá también conseguiría algo para comer. Una vez dentro de la pequeña tienda de comestibles, mientras un encargado llenaba su tanque, lo primero que sintió fue el golpe del aire acondicionado seguido por aquella estridente melodía que lo volvería loco. Mascullando en voz baja caminó hasta la heladera y tomó un refresco, seguido de un paquete de papas y un sándwich.

Una vez que estaba otra vez en el interior de su cómodo Toyota Corolla plateado tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su hermana. Luego de varios tonos estaba a punto de colgar cuando sintió que levantaban la línea.

-¿Hola? –Un minuto, esa no era la voz de su hermana. Separó el celular de su oreja para poder ver la pantalla y confirmar que había marcado el mismo número que la última vez que había hablado con ella, y efectivamente lo era. -¿Hola? –Volvieron a hablar del otro lado de la línea.

-¿No te fijaste quien era, estúpida? –De acuerdo, esa si era la voz de su hermana. ¿Pero por qué dejaba que alguien más contestara su celular? Carraspeó un poco antes de hablar.

-Hola. –Fue capaz de escuchar como la otra persona contenía la respiración por una fracción de segundo. -¿Podrías pasarme con Temari, por favor?

-Mm, no creo que pueda. –Dijo la otra voz. -¿Quién habla?

-Soy Gaara, el hermano de Temari.

-¡Oh! –Se notaba un tono juguetón en su voz, alzó una ceja a la nada frente a él. ¿A qué venía eso? ––Lo siento, Gaara-kun. –Aquella mujer hablaba con mucha soltura para estar manteniendo una conversación con un completo desconocido. Vaya que sí. –Tu hermana está haciendo cosas cochinas con su novio y no puede atenderte ahora.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –El tono de alarma en el timbre de voz de su hermana lo sorprendió un poco. –Dame mi teléfono. –Risas y pasos se escuchaban de fondo. -¡Que me lo des! –Algo se estrellaba contra el suelo. -¡Mira lo que has hecho! –Su hermana se estaba poniendo como loca. Eso logró sacarle una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Yo? Tú eres la desquiciada que me empujo. –Se defendía la voz desconocida.

-¿Disculpa? –Murmuró al teléfono, quizá podía llamar la atención de ella para que, al menos, le pasara el mensaje de que le faltaba poco para llegar.

-¿Mm? –Musitó.

-¿Podrías solo decirle a mi hermana que estaré llegando en las próximas dos horas? –Luego de una respuesta afirmativa hacia su persona, ella volvió a hablar, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Temari:

-Tu hermanito dice que está muy molesto contigo por andar de manitas calientes con Shikamaru frente a tus invitados. –No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada leve, aquella mujer estaba aún más loca que su hermana, debía admitir que tenía inventiva. –Y también mencionó que estará llegando en unas horas.

-Gracias. –Contestó divertido al ver que al menos, la desconocida, sí terminó pasando su mensaje. –Adiós.

-Por nada, Gaara-kun. –Aquella mujer era tan expresiva que incluso podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro solo por el tono de su voz. –¡Hasta luego! –La comunicación se cortó y solo en ese momento pensó en que no sabía el nombre de aquella mujer con quien había hablado. Bueno, ya luego podría preguntarle a su hermana. Lo mejor ahora era ponerse en marcha.

Una hora después, sorpresivamente, había conseguido llegar. Estaba yendo a la nueva dirección que su hermana le había dado como "su nueva residencia oficial", totalmente orgullosa por el título, cabe destacar. Una vez que dio con la casa no se sorprendió por la simpleza exterior de la misma. Dos pisos, paredes blancas y un tejado rojizo arena. Mucha vegetación adornaba la entrada, flores de todos los colores y eso le hizo preguntarse, ¿Desde cuándo su hermana se había vuelto una amante de las flores?

Se detuvo en seco. No. No. Y rotundamente no. Esto no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo era capaz de…? Arggh…

«Come a long if you feel like a room without the roof.» La música sonaba tan fuerte que se golpeaba mentalmente por no haberla oído antes. ¿Acaso su hermana se había vuelto loca de remato por fin y no se había dado por enterado? Mascullando por lo bajo avanzó a zancadas hasta la puerta de entrada. La música allí llegaba a ser ensordecedora.

Su hermana le había enviado por correo una llave hacía algunas semanas, "Para que vengas a visitarme más seguido" había puesto en la carta. Aprovechó la ocasión para estrenar su juego de llaves e introdujo en la cerradura la correspondiente, un click y ya se encontraba adentro.

Todo el mundo se detuvo en una fracción de segundo. La entrada de la casa te llevaba directamente a la sala de estar, dónde parecía estar sonando la música, y a unos metros podía distinguir el comedor y una puerta corrediza para la cocina. Un incesante taconeo venía del segundo piso y entonces, la vio.

Sus zapatos de plataforma gamuzados venían bajando las escaleras, unas firmes y deliciosas piernas bronceadas, un par de ajustados shorts de vestir negros y una remera de vestir morada llamaban la atención pero pasaron a segundo plano cuando pudo detallar su rostro. Labios carnosos, pómulos ligeramente sonrosados, seguramente era maquillaje, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero todo en ella le decía que eran aún más preciosos. Un flequillo caía sobre la mitad de su rostro y el resto de su dorado cabello como el oro iba atado en una coleta alta.

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la música mientras baja las escaleras majestuosamente. ¿De repente había muerto y despertado en el cielo? Porque la vista que tenía frente a él era realmente celestial. Sus caderas se movían a diestra y siniestra, con hipnóticos sacudones de hombros y aplaudiendo mientras seguía el ritmo. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y su rostro hacía muecas de placer, como si disfrutara el simple hecho de bailar. Totalmente ajena a su observador llego hasta la planta baja dando un giro sobre sus tacones y sin detenerse un segundo siguió bailando.

¿Él? Él solo podía observar como esa diosa –sí, eso era lo que era– movía todo su cuerpo ejerciendo un magnetismo tal en sus ojos que no podía apartar la mirada. Dudaba ciertamente si había pestañado aunque sea una vez desde que la había visto.

Dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás y su pie chocó con la puerta, que se cerró de golpe. La rubia despampanante se detuvo un segundo antes de hablar, aún de espaldas a él.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Temari, tu hermano llegará en cualquier momento y tú… -Se había volteado con tanta lentitud que cuando por fin sus ojos se encontraron ambos se quedaron sin habla. Sus orbes eran dos enormes y brillantes zafiros. Esa voz era la misma con la que había hablado más temprano, así que era esta deslumbrante rubia, con quien había compartido unos minutos. Luego de unos segundos ella salió de su estupor, tragó con dificultad. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. -¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo hizo para entrar? ¡Esto es propiedad privada, voy a llamar a la policía! –Y antes de poder decir nada ella corría hacía la cocina.

Reaccionó justo a tiempo y salió tras ella. ¡Qué escándalo sería si ella llegaba a hablar con la policía! Alcanzó a tomar su muñeca antes de que ella alcanzara en teléfono de la pared, tuvo que emplear algo más de fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado para tratar a una mujer, pero ella era testaruda. La acorraló contra la pared para detenerla, pero inesperadamente ella arremetió con sus puños contra su pecho. Tomó sus muñecas y las alzó sobre la rubia cabellera.

Suspiró. Ella seguía gritando que si no la soltaba le iría muy mal y que se arrepentiría de haber puesto una mano sobre la hija del capitán de la policía local, incluso de haber respirado su mismo aire. Y cientos de cosas más. Dudaba que con el ruido que hacía el reproductor de música, alguien llegara a oírla. Él tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo y estaba solo junto a ella. Aprovechó la cercanía para detallarla más de cerca, su piel era cremosa y tersa, sus labios con un labial rojo incitaban a cualquiera a querer probarlos, y su aroma, un dulce olor a vainillas la rodeaba por completo.

-¡Pervertido! –Él rió. No podía creer que su hermana no le hubiera mostrado ni siquiera una foto suya, ¿De verdad tenía pinta de ladrón? ¿Violador, quizá? Mm, no lo creo. -¡No te burles de mí! Y suéltame si sabes lo que te conviene. –Amenazó ella.

-¿No crees que no estás en posición como para amenazarme? –No tenía idea de porque le estaba siguiendo el juego, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba ella. Ladeó el rostro un poco y acortó un poco la distancia que separaba sus rostros. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Ella se sonrojo gravemente.

-Escucha, se que te ves como todo un adonis y que hueles malditamente bien… -Suspiró soñadoramente. ¿Lo acusaba de ladrón violador, lo amenazaba de muerte y otras torturas letales, y ahora le decía que…? Rió por dentro. –Pero yo no voy a permitir que te aproveches de mí. –Concluyó. Acercó aún más sus rostros, ella suspiró sonoramente perdiéndose por completo en esos preciosos ojos aguamarina.

-¿Y quién dijo que iba a aprovecharme de ti? –Sonrió de lado como solía hacer en secundaria, recordaba que las mujeres se volvían locas solo por eso. No fue la excepción. Ella tembló ligeramente entre sus brazos.

-¿Tú no vas a…? –Al parecer, ella se había hecho una idea errónea sobre la situación. Se separó de ella negando con la cabeza, soltándola por completo. Estaba decidido a decirle la verdad cuando ella, recordando que él era un "intruso" se abalanzó sobre el teléfono.

Él era, obviamente, más rápido y volvió a colgar. La miró reprobatoriamente mientras chasqueaba la lengua de manera negativa. Inconscientemente ella dio varios pasos para atrás, planeaba escaparse. ¿Qué tal si era un asesino? O algo peor… ¿Qué era peor que un asesino? El miedo del que era presa en esos momentos no le dejaba pensar con claridad. La alcanzó cuando estaba en el living.

Tomó lo primero que tenía al alcance –una foto familiar de su amiga Temari- y se la lanzó al ladrón/violador/asesino. Éste la esquivó con agilidad y la tomó del suelo, conteniendo una carcajada. ¡Él salía en la foto! Qué despistada que era esta mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Quiso saber entonces.

-¿Le preguntas eso a todas tus victimas? ¿No se supone que los asesinos investigan a sus víctimas? –Hablaba sin parar, muerta de miedo o no, ella era un loro parlante. -¿Eres un novato? –Él no podía dejar de carcajearse ante las disparatadas ideas que le lanzaba la rubia. -¡¿De qué tanto te ríes?! –Al parecer, la molestaba mucho que la gente se riera a costa suya, alzó una ceja al mirarla y ella recordó la situación en la que estaba. Debía escapar.

-Alto ahí. –Dijo él, tomándola de la cintura, se ganó un buen golpe en el rostro cuándo ella intento "librarse de sus garras asesinas". La puerta se abrió en ese momento y lo único que él atinó a hacer fue atraer con más fuerza a la rubia contra su pecho y con una mano libre taparle la boca.

Temari se quedó dura al ver la escena. Su amiga, en brazos de su hermano, con una expresión desesperada. La música sonando a todo volumen. Y un poco más atrás de ellos, un cuadro, estropeado contra el suelo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Es qué no puedo irme veinte minutos sin que rompas algo? –Le masculló a su amiga, quien ahora la miraba como si le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza. ¿Acaso Temari no veía al ladrón/secuestrador/violador/asesino que la tenía raptada contra su fuerte y duro pecho, que solo hacía que pudiera oler con mayor fuerza su varonil colonia? –Ya suéltala Gaara, le va a dar un colapso. –La rubia ceniza cerró la puerta y cargó con las bolsas de las compras hasta la cocina mientras se reía estrepitosamente.

Respectivamente, Gaara la soltó. Se separó unos pasos y la miró divertido. Ella no podía, simplemente, salir de su estupor. ¿Él era Gaara? ¿El hermanito de su amiga Temari? ¡Santo Grial! Ella era algunos años más joven que Temari, pero no creyó que su hermano fuera… estuviera… Simplemente, no lo creía.

-¿Tú eres… Gaara? –Susurró, aún en shock. Asintió calculadamente. -¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?! –Lo único que hizo él fue encogerse de hombros.

-¿Entonces… crees que soy un adonis? –Volvió a acortar los pasos hasta que ya casi no había espacio que los separara. Ella se puso roja de vergüenza. -¿Y qué huelo… malditamente bien? –Susurró cerca de su oído. Ella estuvo a punto de protestar pero la mandó a callar sellando sus labios contra los suyos. Un atragantado sonido, muy similar a un jadeo, salió de parte de ella. Sintió como unas manos subían por su pecho hasta su cuello para detenerse allí y jugar con su rojizo cabello.

Se separó solo unos centímetros y la observó, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rojos por sus besos y sus mejillas coloradas. Su cuello se estiró hacia arriba para poder volver a besarlo pero él se hizo para atrás. La escuchó protestar y no pudo evitar reír. Ella lo miraba curiosa.

-Terminaremos esto más tarde. –Depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios y tomando su bolso, que había quedado olvidado junto a la puerta, caminó hacia la cocina para ver a su hermana. A sus espaldas la escuchó suspirar aireadamente.

Horas después, Kankuro hizo acto de presencia, saludando a sus hermanos con un efusivo abrazo. Luego cayó en cuenta de la presencia de la rubia y depositó un beso en su mejilla. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ella lo notó y le sonrió a conciencia. Ya se las pagaría.

-Que alegría verte, Ino. –Dijo Kankuro. Así que ese era su nombre, Ino. La cena de Pascua fue tranquila y divertida, la amiga de su hermana resultó ser muy entretenida. Sentada ocasionalmente junto a él pudo tener una buena vista de sus piernas. Una vez que la cena hubo terminado continuaron charlando en el living, a la media hora Kankuro decidió que lo mejor era irse a descansar prometiendo regresar mañana. Temari se despidió también de ellos, totalmente agotada subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y se encerró en este.

Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos. Ya habían aclarado el malentendido y desgraciadamente su hermana le había hecho saber a Ino que él regresaría a Suna, donde vivía, al otro día. Desde entonces, ella parecía decaída. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Hace tiempo que Temari está insistiendo en que me mude a Konoha. –Mencionó mirando hacia la televisión encendida frente a ellos, Ino se volteó tan repentinamente que casi se asustó por el sonido que hizo su cuello. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza. –Pero aún no estoy del todo seguro.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó apresuradamente. Parecía ansiosa.

-A pesar de que mis hermanos viven aquí… no he encontrado nada que me ate a Konoha. –Mencionó viéndola directo a los ojos. Esperaba que entendiera la indirecta. Ella asintió calculadamente como si estuviera de acuerdo con su razonamiento.

-¿Y no tienes a nadie especial que te ate en Suna? –Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, con un interés mal disimulado por querer saber si él tenía una relación o no con alguien. Negó sutil pero decididamente con la cabeza sin apartar sus orbes aguamarina de aquellos brillantes zafiros. –Y... –Se acomodó sobre el sofá para mirarlo de frente, acortó poco a poco la distancia entre ambos. Simplemente no hicieron falta más palabras, sus labios se encontraron nuevamente y la magia pareció florecer de inmediato.

Con torpeza, caminaron escaleras arriba sin despegarse el uno del otro, era un descubrimiento tan maravilloso. Su boca era lo mejor que había probado. Ni hablar de su cuerpo, su piel, tersa y cremosa, acariciaba sus brazos y la sentía temblar, eso lo hacía sentirse sumamente poderoso. Entrar al cuarto que le correspondía y recostarse con ella en la cama fue glorioso. No quería separarse de ella nunca. Ella era fogosa, divertida, encantadora y estaba totalmente loca. Pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con locas -entiéndase: Temari- y para ser sinceros, amaba sus locuras.

-¿Crees que... -Se separó unos segundos, sin alejarse demasiado de sus atrayentes labios. -Temari se enfade... -Rozaban sus bocas cada vez que susurraba, ella suspiraba. -porque ando de manitas calientes con sus invitados? -Ino lo miró detenidamente antes de comenzar a reír en voz baja al recordar su broma de la tarde.

-No lo creó. -Susurró lentamente. -Y no me importa. -Se lanzaron nuevamente a sus labios, devorándose uno al otro.

Al otro día estaba subiendo sus cosas al auto para regresar a Suna. Ino le sonreía desde el porche de la casa, se mordía el labio inferior de manera provocativa. A su lado, Temari lanzaba miradas sospechosas entre ellos. Sabía que algo había pasado la noche anterior, pero era mejor no preguntar. Caminó hacia ambas, besó la frente de su hermana, intercambiaron un par de palabras donde le hizo prometer que la visitaría con más frecuencia. Luego, posó su aguamarina mirada en Ino. Hablaron unos momentos y le depositó un dulce beso en los labios ante la atenta mirada de Temari.

Se subió a su auto y escuchó como su hermana se partía de la risa y le decía a la rubia cosas como "¡Andando, cuñada! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy." Eso lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente mientras encendía la radio, y allí estaba nuevamente esa canción tan irritante. Cerró los ojos antes de apagarla para ponerse en marcha pero lo primero que vino a su mente fue Ino bailándola mientras baja las escaleras y danzaba frente a él tan descaradamente.

Entonces, no apagó la radio, sino que subió el volumen mientras arrancaba el auto de una vez por todas y se dirigía a su casa. Ahora aquella canción estaría asociada al mejor de sus recuerdos. Con que facilidad esa canción había pasado de ser la detestada número uno por Gaara Sabaku No, a ser la más importante. Solo un día hizo falta. Ahora tenía algo en claro, no importaba si el cambio era drástico, debía mudarse cuanto antes a Konoha.

* * *

**La canción a la que hago referencia es "Happy" de Pharrell Williams. A mí, personalmente, me encanta esta canción. Soy exactamente como Ino, la escucho y no puedo dejar de bailar. Es adictiva, sobre todas las cosas. Se me ocurrió este fic justamente porque la había escuchado tanto que dije... "Veamos que puedo escribir sobre ella" y comencé a pensar y no quería que fuera algo así, tradicional que sigue la letra, y como supongo que hay personas a las que no les gusta esta canción pensé en Gaara! Principalmente todos mis fics -sí, todos- comienzo pensándolos como un SasuSaku. Pero me gusta cambiar un poco mi repertorio de pairing. Así que mi fic número 19 es dedicado a GaaIno*-***

**No me convenció mucho el final, pero era casi la una y media de la madrugada y quería terminarlo antes de irme a dormir, así que... quedó como quedó. Aunque esta mañana le agregué otra escena jaja.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, me gustaría saber si les ha parecido buena! No soy de escribir mucho GaaIno, solo tengo otro que es "La flor del Invierno" que está narrado desde el punto de vista de Ino, en mis otros fics también tengo GaaIno, pero no como pareja principal, obviamente. En fin, ¿dejarían algún review para mí? Opiniones, agradecimientos, desagrados, lo que quieran!**

**Besos y abrazos virtuales:3**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
